AgniSmut
by Dammit-Sherlock
Summary: This is just basic kinky lemon that is for pukingranebows because we had an Agni-Smut competition. Klaine   Kinky.


_This is set after the Jeremiah-Valentines-Fiasco. Don't judge me I'm still pissed about that and I think it should have actually ended like this. _

"Blaine, come on...where are we going?" Kurt's voice bubbled from behind Blaine, curious to see where his friend was taking him.

"Just around the corner, there's this great little spot I want to show you." He didn't dwell on the thoughts of Blaine and him, all alone backstage, where anything could happen in the dark and no one would find them. A flutter of lust grew in his abdomen before he stomped it out. There was no way anything would happen, he had been making all of it up in his head, Blaine already explained to him this morning that nothing would ever happen, _yada_ _yada_ _yada_.

"I don't know, I didn't think students were allowed backstage." He said, filling the silence just to keep up a conversation.

"Don't you have any sense of excitement, Kurt?" Blaine turned around and shot him a dirty wink, stopping Kurt's heartbeat. They finally found a door at the end of the hallway, painted black that almost blended into the wall. "This is the room where the actors prepare for big roles. It's off limits to anyone who isn't a lead." Blaine retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Why would it be off limits..." Kurt trailed off as they stepped in the room and a light flickered. In the centre of the room was a king bed, fitted with black silk sheets. The walls were lined with mirrors and at the opposite corner was a large trunk. "Oh my god Blaine, what is this? A freaking sex dungeon!" He yelled, shocked at what he had walked in on.

"You could say that. It's basically where the actors create the chemistry that they show on stage, and I borrowed it from a close friend."

"Why would you do-" His words were cut off as he was pushed up against the wall, and his mouth was covered with another's. Blaine fought for dominance against an unskilled Kurt, who was out of his expertise. He began to try and copy Blaine's moves, only to have his head slammed back and arms pinned.

"You think I didn't know you looked at me like that? You think I didn't notice all those _videos_ on your laptop? I know exactly what you want. " The harsh voice whispered across his lips, causing Kurt to whimper. A hand moved down to his zipper, quickly undoing it, pushing the pants down to the floor and rubbing against his crotch. Lips were replaced on his and he allowed his mouth to be ravaged, doing nothing to stop his growing arousal.

"Fuck... _Blaine_..." He whimpered as the shorter man began to nip around his jaw, moving further and further down to his collarbone. When Blaine found the perfect spot he bit down deeply, making Kurt give a short scream. Blaine kept on sucking, creating surely the largest and darkest hickey in the history of hickeys. Kurt tried to push back, and he tried to seek out Blaine's lips but when two strong hands picked him up and threw him onto the bed, he knew that there was no fighting back.

"Get on your stomach." Blaine growled, looking at Kurt as if nothing more mattered in the universe than fucking him hard into the night. He quickly turned around, not willing to keep waiting for some sort of release. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pack of lube, not caring enough to fully strip Kurt, for he quickly inserted a finger inside, stretching and flexing until the porcelain boy was ready for another. It kept on going until four fingers were scissoring him, and he was pushing back, so eager to have Blaine inside of him.

"Blaine...please... I'm ready!" He shouted, trying not to rub against the bed too hard.

"Did I say you could speak?" Blaine's voice was like ice, cutting through the air as fast as his fingers retreated from Kurt's ass. Jumping off the bed, he walked to the trunk and rummaged around in there as he undressed himself. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he walked back to the bed.

"W-What's in your hand." Kurt whispered, a hitch in his voice as he prepared for anything. Quickly, a black tie was wrapped around his mouth, Blaine's hands ripped the button down off of his arms, and his hand were bound and hooked to the backboard of the bed. A spark of adrenaline ran through his blood as Blaine stood back and just looked at him. A quick shake of his ass caused a smirk to break out onto the other man's face.

"Hmm... Just look at you. Tied to the bed, reduced to nothing. I should take a picture of you and frame it above my bed for a memento, but I don't want to keep you waiting for too long." Blaine kneeled behind Kurt on the bed, taking a moment to give a quick jerk to his cock that was inches away from that perfect ass.

Kurt took deep breaths through the silk, trying to keep himself calm. Hands gripped his hips, and he was forcefully pulled back onto Blaine's cock. He was given a minute to adjust to the thickness inside him before Blaine started to thrust inside of him, pressing against his prostate to make Kurt scream through the gag.

"So damn tight." Blaine groaned, shifting a little to keep on giving slow, steady thrusts into Kurt. All he could do was moan and press back against his man, unsatisfied at how slow he was going. Blaine gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, so faster?"

Blaine began to fuck Kurt in earnest, hard and fast thrusts as Kurt kept on impaling himself back onto the large cock. A hand moved from his hips to his cock, stroking and fondling the hot piece of flesh, making Kurt lose his mind. All that mattered was release, and Blaine seemed to catch on as he angled himself to brush against Kurt's prostate with every thrust. Faster and faster, until a hand reached up and pinched his nipple, sending Kurt over the edge, tightening on Blaine's cock to push him over the edge too. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt in a sweaty mess, his cum being released deep inside Kurt as he jerked Kurt through his orgasm. After a few minutes without moving, Blaine reached up and untied Kurt's gag and hands, spooning him from behind on the giant bed. Kurt gave a shaky laugh and turned behind him, kissing Blaine sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
